Photographic negative film has grain, which causes discontinuities in photographic images, because of the silver halide crystals of which photographic negative film is made. The effect is pronounced in enlargements, especially poster enlargements. Grain varies with type of film, being more prominent in fast films, which have comparatively large silver halide particles. As a result, enlargements made directly from high grain negative film, especially high grain negative film of the 35 mm of other small size types, have suffered greatly from grain. Fast film is desirable for high speed action or low light conditions. The options of photographers have been to accept the grain of such films, compromise their abilities and creativity by using low grain film, or use expensive, relatively rare cameras producing large negatives.